


We Already Know

by sujing_sm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, M/M, Protect Katsuki Yuuri 2k17, This was supposed to be crack, Time Travel, crack with feelings, everyone loves Yuuri, there is no humor in this at all, this is law, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujing_sm/pseuds/sujing_sm
Summary: It was fate. It was prophesied. They had all been waiting for this moment.(In which Yuuri goes back in time, and everyone knows it. Some things change, and some things just stay the same.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing ch 3 of my time travel fic that I have already meticulously planned out (like seriously all I have to do is just write it), I present you with a snippet of a pretty self-indulgent one(?)

 

When Katsuki Yuuri stumbles out of his room at the crack of the dawn, blurry faced, wide-eyed and confused, just shy of going into full panic mode, all Phichit does is to clap an arm around his shoulder and lead him to the dining table.

He gently sits Yuuri onto his chair, cooks up a delicious smelling breakfast that is coincidentally also one of Yuuri’s favorites from Thailand, pours him a cup of milk, and he just keeps silent.

He keeps silent, and just grips his hand tightly when his best friend breaks down at the realization of what has happened.

He doesn’t ask what has happened, why Yuuri is crying, why does he look like the world has ended-

Because he knows.

* * *

When Katsuki Yuuri calls in to inform him of a day off from his skating lessons, Celestino doesn’t ask why. 

He also doesn’t question it when Yuuri doesn’t show up at the ice rink the next day, the next next day, and the next next days that come after.

But _when_  his student arrives in front of him when he is ready, hair mussed up and eyes red-rimmed with dried tears, he doesn’t say anything. 

He pulls him into a hug.

Because while he doesn’t fully know what Yuuri has been going through these past few days, he knows what has happened.

And although it isn’t his place to interfere, all he can do is stay.

Stay by Yuuri’s side, and hope that he will be strong enough to overcome it all. 

_No_ , Celestino muses, glancing to the boy by his side, _He_ is _strong enough. I believe it._

* * *

Yuuri schedules a flight to Japan soon after, overcome with the urge to see his family once again.

Katsuki Hiroko smiles sadly along with her husband as she listens to her son’s barely concealed quiver in his voice when he tries to inform them of his visit. Mari, by her side, slowly exhales a puff of smoke from her lips, and closes her eyes.

_He has never changed after all these years…_

Hiroko doesn’t only mean the son that has been gone for five long years. 

When Yuuri visits them later, looking out of place and awkward of the family that he has not seen for a long long time, they don’t mention it.

Hiroko prepares the largest Katsudon she can manage, and Toshiya forces Yuuri to go through a football match with him despite his protests. The other guests go along with their antics, and Yu-topia has never been any livelier.

Mari just sits in the corner, but Hiroko catches a glimpse of her lips quirking up at the sight of her brother cheering on his favorite team animatedly. Later, she runs a fond hand through his hair with the excuse of having spotted a bug.

_Yuuri, you are welcome here._

* * *

Minako’s heart bursts with joy when she sees her student.

She remembers the little boy who, all those years ago, had trotted nervously into her studio, led by his beaming mother. That little boy who had looked into her eyes determinedly, and stated that he had wanted to grow stronger, braver, enough to overcome his anxiety that has plagued him for years.

And now, looking at the man the little boy had grown into, Minako can say that he really has not changed at all.

Minako knows, this is not the exact same Yuuri whom she met all those years ago.

This is another Yuuri, who had gone through a whole lot more different experiences than their Yuuri, who had matured through different situations that _their_  had not gone through.

But yet she cannot ignore the great feeling of delight that overcomes her as she embraces the man. Minako closes her eyes, and squeezes him tightly.

Yes, _this_  is Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuko is incredibly proud of Yuuri.

Yuuri has always been by her side ever since her early days of her childhood, and she considers him as an extremely close friend, if not as a brother.

He has always been there for her, whether it was to accompany her when she fangirled about Viktor Nikiforov, practiced Viktor’s routines as if they were going out of style, when Takeshi asked her out on their first date, when they freaked out about Yuuko’s wedding together, or even when Yuuko first found out that she was pregnant.

So, as she observes Yuuri skate on the ice with a sensuality and confidence that she has never seen before, she decides that she will be there for him too. 

_Well_ , she thinks, _I’ve always made up my mind to be there for him, whether he likes it or not._

* * *

Chris has known Yuuri for several years now.

Two years his junior, Yuuri has given Chris quite the trouble during their younger years, exchanging gold and silver medals at every tournament both of them attended, refusing to let any other skater on the podium more than a bronze once Viktor was long gone on to the seniors.

Chris is quite fond of Yuuri.

Yuuri is a _damn good skater_  if Chris says so himself, despite his insecurities and overachieving standards on himself that nobody other than him has ever forced onto him.

Yuuri’s insecurities have been hard on him over the years, something that Chris has discovered over nights of bonding through drunken dancing (and _damn,_ the potential Yuuri had if he just let go of all his worries, something Chris understands is a hard thing to do), and Chris has grown extremely fond of the younger man.

So when he sees him at the Grand Prix Final that year, observing the person the Yuuri he knows has grown into, skating with grown confidence and sheer determination, he smiles.

This Yuuri has changed, and at the same time he hasn’t changed at all.

* * *

Everybody knows about Katsuki Yuuri. 

It is perfectly common knowledge of where he came from, and Yuri has not missed the gossip and chatter that has been circling around the social media sites recently. 

It’s big news here.

It’s big news all around the world.

Nobody knows exactly how this came to be, except the strange tingling feeling at the back of their minds that it _is_ true. Katsuki Yuuri is a time traveler.

There’s some talk about this controversy going on the news rot about now, about how this is going to affect the future and what Yuuri is going to do with his future knowledge. They think he is going to change the world as it is with what he can do.

But Yuri doesn’t care about that.

He doesn’t care about any of that.

All he cares about, though, is that this _bastard_ , that meek-looking guy, who he always sees walking around nervously during competitions, _who fucking shares the same name as Yuri_ , is a figure skater.

A figure skater with future knowledge of the entire figure skating history, who obviously had gone through the most impossible feats he has ever seen, maybe even attempted to do so before-

And Yuri just has to grudgingly admit to himself, _this_  is the real deal here.

Katsuki is going to give him a challenge, and he can’t wait.

* * *

Viktor knows.

Katsuki Yuuri.

Ever since the rumors (and it has become something that is pure fact nowadays) that has gone out that Katsuki Yuuri is from a time that is different from their own, Viktor has been seeing visions.

He knows. 

Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Finalist, gold medalist, Japan’s representative, and an amazingly amazing skater overall.

He was also Viktor’s student. His fiance, then eventually his husband, his companion for the rest of his life, if you can take it that way.

He has been seeing visions of how he met Yuuri, how he stood by Yuuri’s side as he grew as a skater, their struggles of their ever-growing relationship. How Viktor _fell in love_  with Yuuri.

And after all this time, Viktor has always been in disbelief.

He cannot believe it. 

While he has been observing first hand how their love grew for each other, Viktor doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand how he, who has been neglecting his own life for twenty whole years, can give his entire being to a stranger.

What does his other self see in Yuuri? What makes Yuuri so special? While those thoughts were not out of malice for the other skater, Viktor is incredibly curious.

Curious about the person he came to call his ‘partner’.

And when he finally gets to know the enigma that is Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor finally gets it.

He falls in love all over again.

* * *

They know.

They know of the hardships that Yuuri is facing.

And while they know, they cannot fully comprehend what he is going through, and what he feels being flung back to a time where he did not meet most of his precious people yet. 

He knows that those precious people will never be the same people as he knew before.

But regardless of that, Yuuri is grateful. He could never have gotten through all of this, if they never stood by his side as they do now.

And he knows this, as he accepts another crushingly _warm_ hug that comforts him once again, that these people are here for him.

They are full of love; of hope and gentleness and warmth, and Yuuri can’t help but return it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr with the username [sujing-sm](http://sujing-sm.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
